


Sharing

by cupofkoushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/pseuds/cupofkoushi
Summary: Sugawara runs into someone familiar at the library.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocustongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/gifts).



> I'm so thankful I got you, Andy!!  
> I couldn't resist writing OiSuga for you ;)  
> Hope you don’t mind it’s a University AU— they’re just so fun to write! I ended up writing two for you because I couldn't decide which premise I liked better, so I hope you enjoy both!

Most of the library tables had already been taken by the abundance of students at the beginning of the new school year. Suga was searching for an available spot and found himself struggling to find an empty chair let alone an empty desk or table. He was already on the third level of the library without a seat and saw that some students were even grouped up together on the floor near whatever power outlets were on the walls. His first week at university did not seem to welcome him like he had hoped for. 

Finally, _finally,_ Suga had found an open seat (mostly in part to waiting behind a bookshelf when he saw someone packing up their belongings to leave before he swooped in before anyone else had the chance to). It was at a table thankfully. Individual study desks were great but tables usually had more room to occupy and power outlets in the middle of them-- to which Suga happily took advantage of when he plugged in his dying laptop.

While the library was full beyond belief, it was surprisingly quiet with very minimal noise. The entrance exam was harder than expected but he had studied weeks in advance for it, which seemed to have paid off when he heard news of his acceptance.

A slight buzzing grabbed Suga’s attention and he automatically reached for his jacket pocket, fingers grasping at his phone to pull it out. It was Daichi.

With a deep smile, he slid open the message on his screen and found himself relieved at the mention of his old captain’s name. He had not heard from Daichi the last couple of days, their different university locations and schedules taking care of that. He was scared of transitioning without Daichi but he was glad to hear from him every now and then. Suga had chosen this university on his own, separating himself from both Daichi and Asahi. It was a bit terrifying but he hoped it would be worth it. 

As he splayed out his work, highlighters and pens strewn about, he felt around in his bag to secretly steal a bite of cookie that he had stored inside. There was absolutely no food allowed in the library, but when he had suffered through back-to-back classes all day, Suga couldn’t find it in himself to truly care. He slowly chewed as he eyed the warning signs around the room. Suga had a few other snacks in there. It was going to be a long day. 

A few minutes passed of reading and highlighting the handouts he received from his morning classes before a note plopped down in front of him. It was a piece of lined paper folded into a small square. Suga looked to both the left and the right of him to see who had passed the note, but the man next to him was half-asleep, his head bobbing up and down slightly, while the woman on his right seemed too engrossed in her cellphone to have really paid any attention to him. He quickly unfolded the note, still unsure who had thrown it his way.

 _I see you have food in that bag of yours. I won’t tell anyone under one condition: you have to share._  
A messy star was drawn after it, and Suga found himself grinning at it. He could tell whoever drew it put in a decent amount of effort into forming the shape but still managed to make it sloppy. However, when he looked back up to try to find who was the author of the note, he finally made eye contact with who was sitting _across_ from him.

Dark brown eyes were peering back at him behind a pair of glasses and Suga’s eyes squinted, trying to make out who it was. He seemed familiar enough. 

“Refreshing-kun, how are you?” It was a whisper but Sugawara’s eyes widened back up as he realized who it was.

“Oikawa,” he politely waved. He was about to respond with how he was doing but Oikawa began pointing at the bag in Suga’s lap. His slender finger was diligently tapping at the air. Suga couldn’t help but laugh, instantly covering his mouth when he realized it had been too loud for being in a library setting. Oikawa moved to rest his chin on folded hands. He looked as calculating as Suga remembered.

Oikawa quickly stood up from his seat and walked over to the man who had been half-asleep next to Suga and tapped on his shoulder. Suga wasn’t sure what was going on but watched as Oikawa walked back to his original seat, grabbed his belongings, and switched places with the man who he had just been whispering to. Now that he was settled in next to Suga, Oikawa stuck a hand out, a wide grin on his face. 

“Now, I believe we had a deal?”

Suga placed a whole chocolate chip cookie in Oikawa’s palm, his own grin surfacing. “I don’t remember agreeing to it, but sure.”

After taking a bite out of the cookie, a few crumbs falling down on the table, Oikawa pulled out his own school work. Suga had so many questions. How did they end up at the same university? Why wasn’t Oikawa just as confused as he was seeing him here? How long had Oikawa noticed Suga there but didn’t say anything? Suga hadn’t seen him since their last match against each other where Karasuno had pulled triumphant, and that truly felt like _ages_ ago.

Suga cast a glance out of the corner of his eye and watched Oikawa for a brief moment. He wondered if Iwaizumi had also come to this university— maybe Matsukawa and Hanamaki too? He hadn’t seen either of them on campus, but then again school had only been in session for a week thus far and he barely saw Oikawa today. In fact, if Oikawa hadn’t been the one to reach out, Suga probably wouldn’t have even noticed him.

Oikawa stuck his hand out a second time and smiled. “I can see you’re looking at me. Can I help you with something, Suga-chan?” Suga’s eyebrow rose at the honorific but placed another cookie in his palm. It was the last one. Oikawa took a bite out of the cookie but wouldn’t take his eyes off of Suga. “How unlike you. Breaking the rules by bringing in food. I never took you for someone to be so troublesome.”

Suga chuckled. “Well, how very _like_ you to openly be eating food in front of everyone. At least I was secretive.” 

Oikawa finished the rest of his cookie by popping the last piece in his mouth. He wiped the crumbs off of his shirt and looked at the work in front of Suga, his warm eyes scanning the words. Suga found himself watching Oikawa’s every move. He’s just as beautiful off the court as he is on.

“You’ve gotten pretty far on the assignment already…” 

“Yeah, it’s for English Litera—”

“Yes, we have the same class, Suga-chan.”

Suga blinked. “We do?”

Oikawa looked amused with a crooked grin on his face and his eyes crinkled in the corners. 

“I mean I know it’s hard to notice anyone behind you when you’re sitting in the first row of seats but I’m hurt you didn’t even notice me.” Oikawa’s tone was so leveled that it didn’t sound like he was actually hurt— Suga didn’t think he was anyway— but it came out just so… smooth. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice that we also have Physics together.” 

Suga’s cheeks flushed red, completely embarrassed that he had not in fact noticed Oikawa was in another one of his classes. He barely even noticed Oikawa was in this school about fifteen minutes ago when Oikawa had passed the note, let alone notice that they shared some classes.

Suga awkwardly laughed. “Sorry, I guess that I didn’t notice. I guess you didn’t stand out from the crowd.” 

Oikawa tilted his head and sighed before sitting back in his seat. “Refreshing-kun, I always took you as much more observant.” 

Before Suga could respond, Oikawa was putting away his homework back into their respective binders and Suga found it funny that they were color-coded with proper labels. Maybe Oikawa was actually dedicated to his grades— something struck him as someone who was actually pretty studious but wasn’t obvious by first glance. It took him a moment to realize, but Oikawa was actually leaving. He slung his backpack on, smiled at Suga and waved as he pushed his chair in and began to walk off.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class, Suga-chan. Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll make _sure_ that this time you’ll notice I’m in your class. Maybe we can work on that assignment together soon.”

Suga couldn’t help but feel completely dumbfounded. They had shared two chocolate chip cookies and Oikawa hadn’t even touched his homework during the few minutes they were sitting together. Suga wasn’t entirely sure of what to make of what had just happened, but he felt his cheeks flare when Oikawa tossed a look over his shoulder and grinned at the fact that Suga was definitely still watching him leave.

Smug bastard.


End file.
